Gedanken in Gefangenschaft
by iam97
Summary: Peeta's Gedanken während er im Kapitol gefangen ist. I could translate this to English, if you want me to. Ich hab keine Ahnung was das richtige Genre ist. One Shot


**A/N: Wie wir alle wissen, komme ich aus Deutschland. Also wollte ich auch mal einen one-shot in Deutsch schreiben. Ich habe bemerkt das es nicht einen Katniss/Peeta one-shot in Deutsch gibt und das kann und will ich nicht so lassen. **

**Das hier ist zwar Hochdeutsch, aber es könnten trotzdem einige Wörter drin sein, die ihr nicht unbedingt kennt, wenn Deutsch nicht eure Muttersprache ist…Aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass es schwer zu lesen ist…**

**Bevor ich es vergesse, das hier ist aus Peeta's Sicht (POV). Ich traue mich nicht aus seiner Sicht in Englisch zu schreiben, aber das hier könnte klappen… Es geht um seine Zeit im Kapitol, in Gefangenschaft. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch:D**

**Suzanne Collins hat die Bücher geschrieben, also hat sie auch das Uhrheberrecht **

* * *

><p>Ich seufze. Grau. Grau ist alles was ich sehe wenn ich mich umsehe. Es gibt durchaus andere Farben zu sehen in diesem Raum, aber dafür müsste ich meinen Kopf beugen.<p>

Und das kann ich nicht tun. Es wäre nicht nur anstrengend und würde schmerzen, nein, es würde mir auch Farben zeigen, die ich so nicht sehen will.

Rot. Rotes Blut, das aus meinen zahllosen Wunden herauskommt. Und auch dort, wo die Elektrogeräte mir 100 Volt durch den Körper gejagt haben um mir Informationen zu entlocken, die ich nicht habe. Blau. Blaue Flecken an den Stellen wo die Friedenswächter mich getreten haben. Nicht nur blau. Auch gelb und grün. Manchmal braun, wenn sie mir ein Stück Haut angebrannt haben.

Früher, wenn ich an Farben dachte, dachte ich an ihre Schönheit. Ich dachte an alles wundervolle wofür Farben stehen. Blumen. Torten. Kleider. Schönheit.

Vielleicht hat Katniss recht. Vor dem Jubel Jubiläum hatte sie geiget, Schönheit sei eine Schwäche. Damals sagte ich ihr das wäre es nicht, außer was sie beträfe.

Oh ja. Katniss. Sie und ihre Schönheit sind meine größten Schwächen. Genau genommen ihr Charakter. Er spiegelt sich nur in ihrem Äußeren wieder.

Es ist wahr, Katniss ist nicht perfekt. Auch ich bin nicht perfekt. Wir beide haben getötet, wir beide haben das Blut dieser Menschen an unseren Fingern kleben. Auch wenn das Kapitol uns dazu gezwungen hat, es war immer noch unsere Entscheidung.

Manchmal stelle ich das auch infrage. War es wirklich unsere Entscheidung? Hätten wir uns töten lassen können, nur um andere nicht zu töten?

Als ich die Arena das erste mal betrat, verspürte ich dieses Gefühl. Dieses Gefühl das mir sagte ich muss überleben. Das mehr Lebenswillen hatte als mein bewusstes ich. Dieses bewusste ich war auf zwei Dinge konzentriert.

Erstens musste ich Katniss retten, das hatte ich mir selbst versprochen. Ich hätte nicht zusehen können wie sie starb, hätte es mir nie verziehen wenn mein Leben ihren Tod bedeutete.

Und zweitens war ich fest davon überzeugt, dass es einen Weg geben musste dem Kapitol zu zeigen das es uns nicht besitzt. Ich hatte es zu Katniss auf dem Dach gesagt. Mehr als eine Figur in ihren Spielen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich damals verstand. Sie sagte sie verstehe es ein bisschen, aber das tat sie nicht. Ich konnte es in ihrem Gesicht sehen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was ich meinte.

Aber als wir auf dem Füllhorn saßen, während die Mutationen Cato zerfleischten und sie ihn am Ende erschoss, da sah ich es. Sie übte keine Rache aus, nein. Es war Mitleid, Mitleid für einen anderen Menschen, Mitleid für jemanden, den sie einst als Feind betrachtet hatte.

Es ist verboten so zu denknen in den Spielen, doch wir beide taten es.

Nun wissen wir beide genau, wer der wirkliche Feind ist. Es sind nicht die anderen Distrikte. Es sind nicht die Tribute. Denn ich höre sie jeden Tag schreien. Johanna Mason, ein Tribut in den fünfundsiebzigsten Hungerspielen. Jemand, den ich einst bereit war zu töten. Doch sie war nie der wahre Feind.

Der wahre Feind ist das Kapitol. Das Kapitol das Kinder dazu zwingt schreckliche Sachen nicht nur zu sehen, sondern auch zu tun. Töten. Töten ist ein Verbrechen gegen die Natur. Niemand sollte gezwungen sein es zu tun, doch jeder der in die Spiele geschickt wird, wird dazu gezwungen.

Es ist nicht richtig und auch wenn ich gegenüber Caesar etwas anderes behauptet habe, sie müssen kämpfen. Die Rebellion muss stattfinden.

Das einzige was ich mir wünschen würde, ist das sie nicht töten. Das es friedlich geht.

Ich bin nicht dumm. Es ist ein Krieg, oder es wird bald einer sein, und dann werden viele Menschen sterben. Ein Krieg ist blutig, brutal und gnadenlos. Ein bisschen wie ein Kampf am Füllhorn, nur tausend mal schlimmer.

Kein Mensch denkt auch nur ans Reden, keiner hört dem anderen zu. Wir könnten friedlich mit den Leuten aus dem Kapitol leben, sie wollen niemandem was Böses. President Snow, ja, er weiß was er tut. Er weiß es und er genießt es. Aber alle anderen sind einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, sie wissen es nicht besser.

Nur Snow müsste sterben. Vor ein paar Jahren dachte ich noch anders über unseren Präsidenten, die Vorstellung ihn töten zu lassen, mir das zu wünschen, erfüllte mich mit Schuldgefühlen. Man wünscht sich nicht den Tod eines Menschen.

Wenn man nicht in den Hungerspielen war. Ja, auch damals habe ich mir nicht wirklich gewünscht das diese Leute sterben. Aber dieser Drang war da, der Drang zu töten. Zu töten um zu beschützen was einem das Wertvollste ist.

Doch hier kommt der Haken. Wenn es nach dem Kapitol geht, dann ist das Wertvollste das eigene Leben. So, genauso und nicht anders, soll man die Spiele spielen. Nach den Regeln des Kapitols.

Doch mein Leben war nicht das wertvollste Leben dort drin. Alle Leben sind wertvoll, sicher, aber zu mir war das, was es zu beschützen galt, außerhalb meines eigenen Körpers.

I seufze wieder. Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. Die Jägerin. Das Mädchen, das in Flammen stand. Der Spottölpel. Das ist sie. Das Mädchen, für das ich das alles durchmache. Ich weiß, dass sie sicher in Distrikt Dreizehn ist, welches zu meiner Erstaunung noch existiert.

Die Friedenswächter erzählten es mir eher unfreiwillig, als sie mich nach den Plänen der Rebellen befragten. Ich war glücklich, bin es immer noch, denn das bedeutet, dass wenn ich sterbe, es nicht umsonst war. Das ich endlich meine Aufgabe erfüllt habe. Was ich seit der ersten Arena wollte.

Für Katniss sterben.

* * *

><p><strong>Na, was denkt ihr? REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
